


The Itsy Bitsy Spider

by emc257



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emc257/pseuds/emc257
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata are left to clean the gym, but they find a spider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my second attempt at writing Kagehina. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> If you have any feedback (good or bad) feel free to leave it here or on my tumblr, awildtitanappears

Kageyama pushed the broom across the gym floor lazily. Normally he would chastise someone for being so lazy about cleaning, but today his partner for cleaning was Hinata, which meant he couldn’t leave anyway until Hinata was done, and he was not naïve enough to think that would be done anytime soon. Hinata seemed to have a way of getting distracted and leaving the work to Kageyama, unless he kept a close eye on the shorter boy.

Currently Hinata was supposed to be putting away some of the equipment, and Kageyama had seen Hinata struggling under the net a while back, but he hadn’t seen Hinata since and it was starting to annoy him. Normally he couldn’t get the hyperactive teen to shut up, but now he was left alone in almost complete silence.

Not that Kageyama was complaining, of course. He had learned to treasure the moments of silence he could get since Hinata entered his life. Still though, not hearing Hinata’s loud chatter or just the strange noises he would make whenever he did anything really. Right now all Kageyama could hear was the air conditioning blowing through the empty gym. Someone call it eerie, Kageyama would have found it peaceful it his mind didn’t keep wondering to where Hinata was and what he was doing.

As if right on queue, there was a loud scream that echoed throughout the whole gym, replacing the silence. It was coming from the equipment closet. Kageyama dropped the broom, letting it clatter to the ground as he ran toward the closet. Hinata must have hurt himself. Probably when Hinata was trying to put away the net he had knocked some of the heavier equipment onto himself. If he had seriously injured himself, Kageyama, was going to kill him. He had just gotten used to Hinata’s loud personality and how they worked together. He was not about to let Hinata go and throw that away.

Stopping in the doorway, Kageyama looked in expecting to find the wreckage of some accident, with Hinata at the center of it, wallowing in pain. Then he would have to heroically carry Hinata, probably even earning a kiss.

Wait, what was that last thought. Kageyama shook his head. His weird repressed feelings for Hinata were not the problem right now, what ever mess Hinata had got himself into was the problem right now.

Instead of a sniveling Hinata in pain on the ground, Kageyama found a sniveling Hinata on the top shelf of the storage shelves. Kageyama took a moment to wonder how Hinata had gotten himself up there, and how much he looked like a cat stuck in a tree before starting to yell at his teammate.

“Oi. What the heck do you think you are doing up there?” Kageyama called, grabbing Hinata’s attention. The wave of relief that hit Hinata’s face when he looked down at Kageyama, sent a pang of an unfamiliar emotion to Kageyama threw his heart. The annoyance he felt was replaced by concern. Surely, Hinata had a good reason for proving he was part monkey and scaling all the cabinets.

“Oh, thank god you are here Kageyama. There is a spider.” Hinata said panic in his voice.

Kageyama looked up at the bright haired boy and took it all back. Hinata was an idiot and should probably be left up there to rot, but that would mean that Kageyama would have to finish all the cleaning himself and he wasn’t about to do that.

“Where is it?” Kageyama asked with a sigh. He would just kill it and then get back to cleaning; the sooner they finished the sooner he could go home.

“Over there.” Hinata said shakily pointing over to the floor by the shelf facing the one Hinata was perked on.

Kageyama walked over bending down to look for the spider. He was surprised that Hinata was still afraid of spiders. They were high school now for god’s sake. They weren’t supposed to be afraid of a spider that was for little kids like Hinata’s little sister. Kageyama couldn’t wait to make fun of Hinata about this later. He was going to tell the whole team…OH GOD THAT WAS A BIG SPIDER.

Kageyama jumped back after coming face to face with the biggest spider he had ever seen. Luckily he had managed not to scream, that just would have been embarrassing. The urge to flee the equipment closet was strong, but Kageyama managed to push it down.

“Did you get it?” Hinata called down. Kageyama looked up to see Hinata’s bright eyes clouded by tears. The sight was just wrong to Kageyama in everyway. Hinata was only supposed to cry when he got over excited about stupid things, not because he was afraid of something stupid like spiders.

Kageyama looked back over to the spider that had started walking toward him. The creepy way that the eight legs carried the fat spider body across the floor sent a shiver down Kageyama’s spine, but he had to be brave for Hinata.

Quickly Kageyama leaned over to take off his shoe. Holding the shoe out in front of him like a shield, Kageyama took a step toward the spider. The spider started to scuttle toward Kageyama, sending a jolt of panic through his body, but he didn’t retreat. There was a loud intake of breath from Hinata as Kageyama started his attack.

He slapped his shoe against the ground, but missed the spider. The spider scuttled up to Kageyama, climbing onto the foot ha had taken the shoe from. An embarrassing scream left Kageyama’s mouth as he hopped around the closet, trying to shake the spider off his foot, bumping into the equipment. Hinata was freaking out from his nice safe spot.

Finally the spider flew off his foot, on to the floor. The spider must have been dazed because it stayed still just long enough for Kageyama to squish it, squirming at the loud crunching noise it made. Straightening back up, Kageyama looked up at the relived looking Hinata.

“It’s dead. You can come down now.” Kageyama said trying to still his heartbeat.

“Um, I’m not sure I can.” Hinata said softly, looking down scared. Kageyama rolled his eyes. Typical dumbass Hinata, getting himself into things he couldn’t get himself out of. Good thing he was here, or they probably would have found Hinata sleeping up there the next morning.

“Start climbing down, I will catch you if you fall.” Kageyama said, holding his arms up taking a step back to brace himself. Nodding Hinata moved to start climbing down, confident in Kageyama’s spotting abilities. About halfway down, Hinata slipped and fell. Kageyama caught him, but was thrown off balance, falling back onto his butt, but neither of them was hurt.

It did leave them in the very awkward situation of Hinata sprawled out in Kageyama’s lap. Kageyama could feel his face going red, and could actually see Hinata’s going red, but neither moved. Hinata’s fists were balled up around Kageyama’s shirt just under his shoulders. Hinata’s lips were drawn in, eyes serious, as if he had something to say.

“Thank you, Kageyama for helping me.” Hinata said quickly, clearly embarrassed.

“It’s no big deal.” Kageyama grumbled looking anywhere but at Hinata, if he did he was sure he would lean forward that little distance and kiss the boy.

It turned out he didn’t have to because Hinata himself closed the distance between them and lightly pressed his lips against Kageyama’s. It was only for a couple seconds and closed mouth, pretty much it was the kind of kiss elementary schools give each other on dares, but it still sent a jolt of electricity through Kageyama’s body.

When Hinata quickly pulled back with a loud ‘meep’ covering his face with his hands, Kageyama thought it was the most adorable thing. He wanted to pull Hinata in again and give him a real kiss, but Hinata quickly detangled himself from Kageyama and ran out of the closet. Kageyama stayed on the floor for a few moments, before getting up to assure his friend that the feeling was mutual. As he got up he realized he really did get his kiss, like he hoped he would.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not support Kageyama's method of killing spiders, you should never kill a spider, just relocate it (to hell) outside. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it :)


End file.
